Life, Love, and Flowers
by Solar the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Solar Solstice! I got the Chapter thing working! New and old characters included! Tulip comes back and other romances bloom!
1. Chapter 1

Me:I'm back!

Solar:So am I!

Me: Okay, newcomers have to say the claimer and disclaimer.

Solar: Wha-? Fine, SEGA own Sonic and co., Solar-the-Hedgehog own me and my friends from Zodus.

Me and Solar: On with the story!

Solar:But it didn't start.

Me:Okay back to your box...

A year passed since Tulip left to train. Solar ran upstairs to brush his hair...covered body. He had counted down the days since she left: She missed Halloween, Christmas, his birthday, her birthday, but not her leaving anniversary. She was coming home. Some of his friends called him excited, others called him hyper, Shadow called him stalker-like. But he didn't care. "I'm going to see my girlfriend again!" _Did I just say girlfriend?_

"Yes you did," Blaze said smugly while sitting on his windowsill. Solar fell back. He ran behind his bed at the speed of light.

"I'm nude! Get off of my windowsill! How'd you get up there in the first place! How-" Blaze put a finger on his lips.

"A. you're covered in fur and the only thing you're not wearing are your boots. B. sure, whatever. And c. I'm a cat." She nimbly jumped into Solar's room. Solar stepped up with his boots put on: he got dressed in _way _under a second. Blaze glanced at the clock, Solar went back to brushing his fur. "Solar, if I were you I would hurry up."

"I'm the fastest thing on Earth! I can move at the speed of light! I-" Blaze sighed. Solar could get the distracted easily. Very easily.

"You're going to be late," Blaze said casually.

**Blaze's POV:**

Geez, for being the fastest thing ever, Solar can be pretty slow. So, one of only girls that loved him-and ever will love him- is coming home after being away for a year and he forgets to leave his house. If he wants to impress her, he would have to be there with exactly 6 flowers in a hexagonal pattern and be there an hour early. Don't even get me started on dates.

**3rd Person: **

First Solar stopped moving. Then stopped breathing. Blaze waved his hand in front his face, but he still didn't respond. A few seconds passed and he started bouncing off the walls. "AHHHHHH! WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND IS LATE!!" Blaze stared at Solar.

"Solar just take these flowers and calmly-" Too late, Solar already bolted out the window to the meadow where Tulip left. "-walk to the meadow where Tulip left with out burning anything." Solar left a trail of flames.

Solar was standing completely still holding his bouquet. _I hate Blaze's advice. _He stood pefectly still for 5 hours.

**Solar's POV:**

Okay, I love Tulip. Don't get me wrong, but standing perfectly still until 5:02 (I have a good internal clock) is annoying. I would have to wait until sunset, maybe even later. Thus, I did something to shake it out...

**3rd Person:**

Solar went from standstill to the speed of light in under a second, causing a ripple that set his bouquet on fire. "AHH! Dang it. Dang it! &# it!" His red roses became black. He brushed off the pedals and flakes of brunt pedals. The roses were now crimson. "At least they don't symbolize death."

**Solar's POV:**

Okay, there I was with my bouquet of semi-brunt red roses (but wouldn't that make them crimson?). Then I heard machinery, then I saw an iron club swing at me, everything went black, and BOOM I woke up in a prison cell with stasis cuffs around my hands, feet, and-for some strange reason-ears.

"WHA-HA-HA!" Yeah, it was Eggman, evil genius. HE was going turn me into a robot so I would singlehandedly defeat Sonic and our friends. "Now that I've finally caught you, I'm gonna turn you into a robot so you can singlehandedly defeat Sonic and your friends!" Told ya so. "And so to taunt you, the prison bars are made of bamboo! But you can't break them. So sad." He was good.

"You're devious."

"I know."

"I'm going to have to remember that when I roast your insides." Eggman gulped and shuffled out of the room. He's so gullible, I was just going to bake him until he was golden brown. If today was going to be my last day I as well end it in style. I spun into a tight ball and bounced off all the walls at least 5 times and ended my tantrum by carving "EGGMAN COULD USE WEIGHT WATCHERS" into the wall. _Take that Eggman._ I chuckled to myself and fell asleep.

When I woke up there was a shadowed figure at the prison bars.

"What? Are you a robot here to to tell me the joys of being metallic and heartless."

"And this is how you welcome you're new girlfriend?" Tulip walked out into the open and I swear, my mouth dropped a whole foot. Her dress was now had a tanktop and she had a red pearl necklace. She had a red stripe at her waist and she had two bangs:one red-purple, and one her natural color, purple. She was...blossoming.

"Hi Tulip, but in case you haven't noticed-" SMASH! Tulip busted the bars with a single punch. She grabbed me by my hand and ran at a speed that could rival Jet. She blasted through multiple guards. When we got close to the exit Eggman in a giant spider robot.

"I got over my fear of spiders when I explored the Mayan ruins." She let go of me and spun in a tornado while holding out her staff. All of the thorns on it grew causing a buzzsaw effect. She spun into the mech, causing it to cut in 4 and explode. Eggman flew out. And flew. And hit the ground. Hard. Very. Hard. Tulip broke my handcuffs so I walked her back to the meadow and did the only thing I could: I hugged her in the sunset's light.

Sorry not posting the chapter. I forgot the document. Heh heh.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Solar? You have to say the Claimer and Disclaimer.

Solar:...

Me:Oh. Right. You're still in the box.

Shadow:I'll kill you for keeping me in that box.

Me:Newcomers have to say the Claimer and Disclaimer. Don't kill me or else.

Shadow:There isn't an 'or else'. SEGA owns Sonic and co., 4Kids (those sons of a gun) owns Cosmo, and Solar-the-Hedgehog owns the Zodians.

Me: Don't you mean 'Solar and our friends from Zodius'?

Shadow: I meant what I said.

Me:...Let's keep going.

Solar and the rest of the Sonic Force crew had gathered in his living room of his mansion. They all were gossiping among themselves when Solar stood up. Him being a world class hero, everyone stopped talking.

"Ladies, gentleman, Knuckles." A few people chuckled at his joke.

"Why I oughta..."

"We are here to-"

"Laugh at you?" No one laughed.

"No, to prove how the color red makes certain people look stupid." Everyone, even Shadow, laughed at Solar's joke and at Knuckles. "We are actually here to welcome the return of-DRUMROLL PLEASE-Tulip!" Everyone started applauding immediately when Tulip stepped into the room. Solar led everyone to his backyard where there were tables, food,etc.

**Tulip's POV:**

When I came into the room, I swear Knuckles stared at me. I never will figure out why boys look at me like that. Anyway at my "Welcome Back!" party, Solar did an amazing fireworks display! It got so bright that it felt like the sun was out. (Now isn't that surprising.) Everyone applauded and Shadow laughed. (One of the fireworks set him on fire. Blaze put him out. 30 minutes later.) Then we started talking about when Solar saw me again.

"Tulip broke me out of Eggman's prison." Everyone started laughing, 'cept for Solar of course.

"Bro," Taurus said, "even you have to admit that Tulip isn't all that strong." I did what any 15 year old girl would do, I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and took deep breaths. "Okay, you're strong," he gasped, "But I bet you couldn't take on me, Luna, and Solar at the same time!"

"Fine. Tomorrow at 3."

**3rd Person:**

3 o'clock the next day

Tulip, Solar, Taurus, and Luna stepped onto the tournament platform. Tails pressed a button on the remote he was holding and platform expanded so it became a giant loop-de-loop.

"Look's like someone made a few minor changes." Tulip looked around her to take it all in. But before she knew it, the match started and Luna picked her up telepathically and threw her to the ground. She recovered quickly, Luna was hit by her staff. Taurus grabbed it and ripped it out of her hands.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you!" However, he was talking to air: Tulip ran behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she wasn't there. She tapped him on the shoulder again and he turned around. All he saw was Tulip's foot, moving at 35 mph, to his face. After recovering, he and Luna charged at Tulip.

**Tulip's POV:**

You know that move I used last chapter? Well it can clear forests in a matter of minutes. Not like I would though.

**3rd Person:**

Tulip spun rapidly and swung her staff. When Luna and Taurus crashed into her, they were sent flying backward. Tulip turned to Solar and began grapple with him.

"Tulip," Solar hissed, "I realize we now have a relationship. But I'm gonna fight you with everything I've got!"

"I'm not gonna hold back either!" The two let go of each other and began to unleash a barrage attacks on each other. Although Solar was way faster than Tulip, she blocked the punches as easily.

**Tulip's POV:**

When I was in Japan, I learned how to anticipate my opponent's attacks. Even if they can move at the speed of light.

**3rd Person:**

Solar ran past Tulip and ran up the the loop-de-loop and Tulip did the same. Solar's fist began to glow yellow and flashes of orange light occasionally came from it. Tulip got ready to swing her staff.

**Solar's POV:**

What happened next was too fast, even for me. Tulip was kissing me and my hands were lieing at my side. I need to work on that. When I kissed her back, a warm glow engulfed us both. One by one, our friends began applauding: Amy, then Cream, then Blaze, then Rouge, then Cosmo, then Wave, then Yellow the Caniary, then Luna, then Cheeks, then Ruby the Rabbit, then Ears, then Silver, then K-9 the Wolf, then Vector, then Tails, then Espio, then Vertigo the Blue Jay, then Sam the Turtle, then Storm, then Coco the Monkey, then Point the Beetle, then Plasma, then Jet, then Paradise the Parrot, then Flash, then Arrow the Cardinal, then Knuckles, then Plop the Penguin, then Charmy, then Petro the Crow, then Shadow, then Sonic.

**3rd Person:**

Solar and Tulip finally let go. Solar blushed slightly.

"I didn't think anyone would know..."

"For a few days? Minutes, even?"

"...I missed you Tulip."

"I told you not to." To empathize this, she playfully slapped him.


	3. Chapter 3

Plop: I'm taking over the author's section!

Me: What the-? You're 9!!

Plop: Newcomers say the Claimer and Disclaimer! SEGA own Sonic and co., Solar-the-Hedgehog owns me and my friends from Zodus!

Me: O-kay...

Plop: On with the story! Wha-ha-ha! First this author's section, then the world!

Me:...Don't you have global warming to worry about?

Plop: Ahh! (runs away).

Tulip and Solar were in his house, since 3 o'clock. 2 whole hours.

**Wave's POV:**

I have nothing against Solar and Tulip's new relationship. It's just that 2 hours alone together is...sketchy.

**Jet's POV:**

Solar loves to race me. But today he said "Not now."! He would never do that if he was sane! There's something wrong with him...

**Arrow's POV:**

Jet may be my interdimensional counterpart, but I'm not that stupid.

**Storm's POV:**

You better not be talking about my boss!

**Solar's POV:**

GO BACK TO 3RD PERSON. NOW!!

**3rd Person:**

The Sonic Force crew gathered outside Solar's house debating what they should do. Then he showed up. "SOLSTICE!!" The plum hedgehog was back, but there was something about him that was different. Knuckles tackled him and began throttling him.

"YOU HURT ROUGE LAST TIME," Knuckles yelled. Rouge giggled.

"He didn't Knuckles, he just kissed me-" At this he started to shake Solstice like crazy. He started to turn green.

"Let me explain." Solstice dusted himself off. "When I was sent back to Anti-Modus. I wondered what was my problem. Then I made a few friends-"

"Cough. One. Cough." Petro coughed.

"How'd you know? Anyway, we became bounty hunters. We were a pretty good team. Then Tulip came and challenged me. She won." Shadow and Petro laughed like crazy. "But instead of finishing me off, which is what I would've done she brought me and my partner here."

"Who's you're partner anyway."

"The spawn of nightmares. Weaver of illusions. Avian-"

"She's a girl, isn't she?" Rouge said. Solstice groaned.

"Yes, and she's worse than Amy."

"HEY!" Sonic snickered, then stopped under Blaze's glare.

"Solstice," said a distinctly feminine, avian voice.

**Solstice's POV:**

Abi the Owl. She is madly in love with me. BUT too bad. I'm a rebel, I like short, if not no, relationships. And another thing...WE'RE TWO FREAKIN' DIFFERENT SPECIES! But then again, Rouge is kinda hot...

**3rd Person:**

Solstice tried to run, but Knuckles held him down. A brown owl wearing a blue dress flew in. "You finally waited for me to catch up." Solstice tried even harder to break free. There was total silence as she walked closer to Solstice. Blaze however broke that silence.

"We should see what Solar and Tulip are doing." Solstice grinned slyly.

"He's in so much trouble! Let's barge in!"

"No," Luna hissed, "that's invading his privacy... Let's do it!"

Taurus and Storm knocked down Solar's door, while Solar and Tulip were playing Jenga, and it was Solar's turn. And they were playing in front of the door. A pile of wooden blocks lay at Solar's hand.

"HA! I won!" Tulip began dancing when she saw everyone staring at her. "You didn't see anything." Solstice began tapping his foot.

"Alright, what'd you do?" Solar looked at Solstice with a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about-you-idiot look.

"We sparred, talked, kissed-"

"And...?"

"Played Jenga until we were interrupted." Humiliated, the rest of the crew left the house. "I would slam the door behind you...but it's on the floor." When Solar's house was out of sight. Sonic turned to the rest of the crew.

"We need to break them up," he said gravely.

The applause last chapter was to introduce all the characters I made up. Pardon me missing a few Sonic characters. I won't post a new chapter til I get 3 more reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Solar: Tulip! Man, I sound like Amy...

Me & Solstice: SHUT UP!

Solstice: You should of never paired them up. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I hate you!!

Cream: (cries)

Amy: You should be ashamed of yourself!

Everyone (including Solstice): Yeah!

Me: But I-! (Groans) SEGA owns Sonic and Co., 4Kids owns Cosmo, and I own Solar and yada yada yada. (I wish I never made you guys.)

Ears: (cries)

Me: I should of made you something that couldn't hear. Like a platypus! Start the story! P.S. **That review I summited to the New Girl was my brother. He wanted to read it but I said he couldn't. Ignore the review.**

* * *

Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Wave, Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy gathered in Sonic's house. They were planning their next move...

**Sonic's POV:**

Alright considering I'm basically leader, I got things started. I suggested bombing them, straping them to a rocket, etc. But I have nothing against Solar, (the stupid speed-of-light, spiky haired, hedgehog) but I think it would be best for us and the rest of the universe if there were no relationships within the team. We will do everything in our power to break them up gently. (He'll never love ever again!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-)

"Sonic, you're 'whahaha'ing out loud again." said Silver. Man, I hate it when he's right.

"Sorry."

"Another thing, are any of your plans not lethal?"

"No." Thoughout our conversation I noticed that Knuckles was thinking for once.

"I got it!" We all stared at Knuckles.

**Knuckles's POV:**

"We should seperate them!" Heh. Heh. Heh. I finally thought of something.

**Silver's POV:**

That's a first.

**Knuckles's POV:**

SHADDUP! Anyway back to my idea: "We should have someone 'kidnap' Tulip, Solar will be heartbroken and all our problems will be solved!"

"What about Eggman?" Silver...

"And isn't that a little sketchy?" Wave had a point.

"And mean?" As did Amy. Soon enough all of the girls were disscussing how much my plan sucked. So I did something about it.

"LOOK EVERYBODY! IT'S THE JAGUAR BROTHERS!" That's got them to run in the direction of the nearest concert: Mexico. Shadow wanted to go to, but I had a special job for him...

**3rd Person:**

Solar and Tulip were having a picnic. Then out of nowhere Shadow (in a burglar suit) stuffed Tulip in a bag, then ran off. Solar was left confused.

**Petro's POV:**

I saw the whole thing from above, and I had an idea. Heh. Heh. Heh... I landed in front of Solar who was still too dazed to say anything. Which was a first.

"Yo! Solar!" He twitched."SNAP OUT OF IT!!" That got his attention.

"Some guy just kidnapped Tulip!!"

"Really??" I faked suprise. How dumb does he think I am?

**Solar's POV:**

I think Petro makes Knuckles look like Einstin.

**Petro's POV:**

"I think you should go after him!" Solar looked up at me.

"Whaddoyamean?"

"You know what that guy is!"

"He's-I can't say it. My mom said it was unlady like." W. T. F.

"Say it!"

"No."

"Say it!"

"HE'S A TUTU WEARING, VANILLA ICECREAM EATING SKUNK BAG!" Wasn't what I expected, but it will do.

"DOES IT FEEL GOOD?"

"HECK YEAH!"

"WHY ARE WE TALKING IN ALL CAPS?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?"

"BEAT THE SNOT OUTTA HIM!!" Solar ran after Shadow. I almost feel bad for him. "Thanks Pedro!"

"I'm not MEXICIAN!"

**3rd Person:**

When everyone and Petro gathered around a brown dog in scrubs heeled in a certain black hedgehog. "Shadow?!" He was completely covered in a plaster cast. Sonic looked at the medical bill then, fainted. Amy was anout kiss him to wake him up...but at about 5 inches away, he woke up. "Everyone bone in your body's broken! HOW'D HE BREAK YOUR TAIL?" Shadow's eyes grew wide.

**Shadow's Flashback:**

_He ran as fast as he could, but Solar was charging after him. Not even the Ultimate Life Form could outrun Solar. When he got range he took out an anvil out of his back pocket and aimed for Shadow's head. He managed to get out of the way but the anvil flew towards his black tail..._

**3rd Person:**

"Wanwill (Anvil)," Shadow muttered. Petro took one look at the pathetically beaten up hedgehog and began laughing. "Waos Wuntol (Choas Control)! Waos Wuntol! Wahhhhhhh (Wahhhhhh)!

Thanks for giving me 3 reviews guys. I'm going to school tomorrow but I'll still work on the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow: You made me get beat up and hospitalized?! That was your or else??

Me: And it was a good one!

Sonic: Got that right.

Silver: Don't you have to go debate if you like Amy or not?

Sonic: I-I d-don't l-like A-Amy.

Solstice: You keep saying that dude.

Solar: Don't you have to go stare at Rouge?

Knuckles: WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL YOU SOLSTICE!!1!!

Blaze: Don't you have to go agree that you like Rouge?

Knuckles: I hate it when you're right!!1!!

Me: Don't you have to stop putting ones in your strings of exclamation points?

Knuckles: Don't you-

Tails: (everyone arguing in the background) SEGA owns me and co., 4Kids owns Cosmo, and Solar the Hedgehog owns Solar and our friends. Yay! I was in the author's section for once!

Me: (Presses button and trapdoor opens up from under everyone and they all fall down.) That was getting annoying, start the story.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Silver, Amy, K-9, Solstice, the Chaotix, and Blaze were once again scheming how to separate Solar and Tulip.

**Sonic's POV:**

Shadow failed, he is not worthy to be called the Ultimate Life Form. We must truly crush Solar's heart. Then I shall rule the world! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

"..." Silver and Blaze didn't say in unison.

**Vector's POV:**

Sonic's going at this the wrong way.

"You should get in his head." Sonic looked at me funny.

"Heh, I like it." K-9 said. He creeps me out. "What do you propose?"

"Nothing!" Charmy said out of nowhere.

"Charmy, time for your medicine." Espio said.

"But I don't take medicine."

"You do now," Espio lead him away. Good thinking. Sonic coughed to regain my attention. But you can't regain what you never had.

"What's your plan?"

"Simple. A double date, and we get our agents to get them to break up."

"How?"

"By their own means." An evil grin spread across Sonic's face. I think he's taking this a _little_ too far.

**Sonic's POV**:

I'll destroy his heart, then nothing will stop me from taking over the world! Why stop there, next the universe!! WHAHAHA!

**3rd Person**:

Rouge came over and slapped Sonic to get him to stop laughing. Then flew away.

**Vector's POV:**

I rest my case. But back to my plan. "We should elect one couple to be our agents. How 'bout...Cosmo and Tails." The two looked at each other and blushed. Heh, 13 year olds in love...ish. I feel bad for Tails. "K-?" K-9 was glaring at me.

"What do you see in my eyes?" I looked into them. I wish I didn't. His eyes, there were many unspeakable things in them. Pain. Death. Destruction. Nothing. And strangely enough, strawberry ice cream with whipped cream and sprinkles on top.

"Strawberry ice cream...?"

"AND..."

"Nothing."

"That's what you're gonna be when I'm through with you...if you follow through with me in your plan." Maybe not him.

"What about me and Sonic?"

"NO," Sonic screamed. Espio tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and he whispered the most brilliant whisper of all whispers!

"Silver and Blaze!" They both turned and stared at me. "It's perfect! Blaze, you're one of Solar's friends. And Silver..., you do whatever you do."

"But," Blaze tried to say.

"Nin!"

"But," Silver almost said.

"Zi!"

"BUT!"

"Weren't those nonsense words enough? You're doing it and that's it!"

**3rd Person:**

Solar, Blaze, Silver, and Tulip were all stargazing. Since this was ridiculously akward, no one said anything. Solar was the first to say something: "Look! It's the Big Baseball Hat!" Everyone stared at him.

"Solar," Silver said, "I know your a being of great cosmic power, but that's the Big Dipper."

"No," Solar directed Silver's eyes towards a giant Red Sox (sorry if you don't like them) cap in the sky.

**Solar's POV:**

Score one for me!

**3rd Person:**

Tulip opened her eyes, "How long wave you two been dating anyway?" Blaze was completely taken off guard. Silver wasn't.

"Longer than you think." Blaze sighed with relief.

"Solar?"

"What?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

**Blaze's POV: **

Why do I know our plan's gonna fail?

**Solar's POV:**

So Blaze and I left Silver and Tulip then she turned to me.

"Um, Solar?" She didn't let me reply though. "I sorta, kinda like you." This reminded me of the time Blaze kissed me at Christmas. Last time I let Amy decorate. There was mistletoe everywhere! Anyway, Blaze is nice but there was one tiny problem:

"I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. Sorry Blaze, but maybe next time." With that I ran home.

**Blaze's POV: **

I knew it. I wonder how Silver did.

**3rd Person:**

At that moment, a very audible thwack was heard at Silver went flying.

**Tulip's POV:**

The nerve of that guy!

**Silver's POV:**

I knew Tulip was strong, but that was incredibly painful. I should of practiced my lines more so they wouldn't come out like that. Then I flew spiraled right in to Blaze's arms. I never noticed how pretty she was.

**Blaze's POV: **

I pulled out my cell phone and called Sonic.

_"Sonic?"_

_"What?"_

_"Guess what?"_

_"Tell me, I'm dieing to know." _Someone's cranky.

_"I think I'm in love with a certain hedgehog!" _He hung up.

**3rd Person:**

"AHHH! This is all going wrong! My plan's falling apart!" Sonic yelled

"Sonic," Cosmo said, "I think we should stop-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sonic-" Amy said.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!" Then there was absolute silence.

**K-9's POV:**

That was low.

**Solstice's POV:**

Owch.

**Espio's POV:**

That's gonna leave a mark.

**Vector's POV:**

It was my plan!

**Tails's POV:**

"You didn't have to yell at Cosmo, you...you...JERK!" Everyone stared at me. Sonic took it way too far this time! I walked Cosmo home. I turned around, "Or Amy for that matter!"

**3rd Person:**

One by one, everyone left Sonic untill he was alone.

**Sonic's POV:**

Fine. They want to leave me, that's their choice. But they will have no place in the universe, once I take it over.

* * *

Sonic: Guys? Guys? Even that author left. Dang it.


	6. Chapter 6

Solstice: _'If you wanna be my lover! Ya gotta get with my friends-_

Everyone: ...

Solstice: ...Well this is embarrassing...

Me: Um, yeah. SEGA owns Sonic and co., I own Solar and his friends from Zodas.

Solstice: This is um, um, Amy's iPod! Yeah that's it!

Amy: It's black and it has your name on the back.

Me:...Let's start the story before things get even more awkward-

Solar: Hey I found Solstice's diary!

Espio: They just did.

Solar: 'I think Rouge is really, really, really, really,...

* * *

**3rd Person:**

"50 paces left...27 paces right..." Rouge was doing what she did best, hunting treasure. "Ow!" She then bumped into Plasma. The 19 year old looked up. (F.y.i. Sonic is 15, Solar is 15, Amy is 15, etc. All the original Sonic characters are one year older than they are in the games.)

"What are you doing here?" they both asked.

"I'm looking for treasure," they said in unison.

"That's impossible," Plasma said, "this map is one of a kind!" Rouge snatched the map from Plasma's hands.

"Lemme see that."

"Like I had a choice," Plasma muttered.

**Plasma's POV:**

When you grab something from someone's hand, you shouldn't ask if you can see it. Hello? It's already in your hand!

**3rd Person:**

"This is my exact map!"

"We split the profits 55-45."

"Deal."

**Rouge's POV:**

As long as I get the 55.

**Plasma's POV:**

As long as I get the 45. Wait, no, dang it.

**3rd Person:**

They both followed the steps until they reached..."SONIC?!" The hedgehog now looked different. Evil different. "You have a lotta nerve showing up after you yelled at Amy like that." Rouge hissed. Then Sonic went flying by the result of Tulip body checking him.

**Tulip's POV:**

That was fun.

**3rd Person:**

She soon regained her composure and turned to the treasure hunters.

"Can I ask both of you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Depends." Tulip took a deep breath.

"WeallknowthatKnuckleslikesRougebuthewon'tadmitsoIneedyourhelptotrickhimintoadmittingit."

"HUH?"

"We all know that Knuckles likes Rouge but he won't admit so I need your help to trick him into admitting it."

"OH."

"Well I'm not doing it." Plasma said casually.

"Oh yeah. There's a reward." His ears perked up.

"What reward?"

"Since I knew you would to refuse; so I asked Tails to build a cold fusion reactor for you-"

"I'm in."

* * *

Rouge and Plasma waited at Angel island for Knuckles to finally come home.

**Plasma's POV:**

Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. AHH!! I'm going insane! I rewrote all of the Jaguar Brothers songs! Now that's bored for you!! Anyway I started running facts threw my head. That's what I do when I'm bored, bored, bored, bored...Then when I got to Rouge, I got_ really _nervous.

**3rd Person:**

"Rouge?"

"What?"

"If a tree falls in forest where no one can hear it, does it make a noise?"

"Yeah, but why do you want to know?"

"Just checking."

**Rouge's POV:**

I know why he asked. Why do people always think that? IT ISN'T TRUE! SHEESH!

**

* * *

**

3rd Person:

Plasma was typing on his laptop and Rouge was just resting. They weren't really talking to each other.

**Rouge's POV:**

You wanna know what I just realized? The Master Emerald is standing just 3 feet away from me and Plasma could care less about it! I can just pick it up and-

"Don't even think about it."

How does he do that? Hm, like that's gonna stop me!

**3rd Person:**

Rouge turn around and faced the Master Emerald; she pulled out a rope and tied around the large gem. When she was about to fly off with it, Plasma shot a bolt of electricity at her, temporarily paralyzing her without even turning away from his work. "I said not to even think about it."

"How...do...you...do that?" He pulled out a mirror.

* * *

About an hour passed, then Plasma's cellphone rang.

_"'Ello?"_

_"Plasma, it's me."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Knuckles is approaching the island as we speak."_

_"...What do I have to do?"_

_"You just have to kiss-"_

_"KISS?! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!"_

_"...I thought you knew."_

_"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! I'M NOT DOING THIS-"_

_"Cold fusion..."_

_"For the reactor..."_ Plasma hung up and sighed. _What did I get myself into?_ "Rouge, guess what?"

"What?"

"In order for this plan to work I have to kiss you..."

"Breaking news from Captain Obvious."

"YOU KNEW!?"

"Yeah, didn't you?" Rouge's phone vibrated; Tulip just texted her, "'2 minutes.'-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'VE NEVER KISSED A GIRL IN MY LIFE!!"

**Plasma's POV: **

Even I have to admit that's pathetic. 19 years.

**3rd Person:**

"...I'll guide you through it."

**Knuckles's POV:**

That was the worst lunch I've ever had. I was too nice to throw my meatball sub away, so I'm taking it home. This thing has to have some use...Then when I got to the Master Emerald altar, guess who I saw? Rouge, that's normal but she was about to kiss **_Plasma_**. That got me really ticked off...

**Plasma's POV:**

Everything went according to plan. Maybe too according to plan. Knuckles came home with a sandwich in hand. When he saw us, he threw his sandwich at me; AND IT HURT LIKE HECK!! What were those meatballs made off?! While I was drifting in and out of consciousness, Rouge and Knuckles were arguing.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Do what?"

"KISS HIM!"

"You care?"

"YES!!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!!" Rouge was stunned.

"...Say that again."

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!!"

"Now say it into the mircophone and tape recorder." Knuckles snatched them from her. I took out my video camera and connected it to my laptop.

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!!"Knuckles yelled, then I chuckled.

"Mission accomplished."

"Huh?"

"You admitted you liked Rouge to her, to me, on tape, and on camera live around the world." Knuckles just twitched. Then he looked like he was going to blow up. He started to bounce off the walls. But since there weren't any ('CAUSE WE'RE OUTSIDE) he fell into the ocean. When he came back, Rouge was gone and I recovered from my injury.

"I have got to control my anger." He looked around. "Where's the Master Emerald?"

"Rouge took it." He started to yell random letter combinations. What he doen't know is that I let Rouge take the Emerald. That's payback for him blowing up my lab, again. Then my cellphone rang, Tails told me the cold fusion reactor blew up.

* * *

Solar: ...really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really,...

Espio: How long is this thing?

Me: I say it'll take another chapter to read the whole sentence.

Shadow: Start typing.

Me: I will. Last Chapter is coming up!

* * *

AD'S; If you like comedy/romance, then read KRZR24's New Girl

OR

If you like action then read TrueblueSonicX's Sonic: Chaos Genesis (both are rated T)


	7. Chapter 7

Solar: ...really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really- (blushes and steam comes out of his ears) Whoa! Naughty boy! Very naughty!

Espio: Let me see- (pupils shrink)

Solstice: Has anyone seen a book o' feelings around here? Charmy wrote in it to ruin my rep. It's plum, has my name on it, and it has only one sentence that takes up the whole book.

Espio & Solar: (look at diary, look at each other)

Espio: We burn the book and never speak of this again.

Solar: Agreed. (the book catches on fire) Oh yeah, SEGA owns Sonic and co., Solar the Hedgehog owns me and my friends. How do I own myself? Whatever, start the story.

Rouge was admiring her treasure room, when Cream randomly flew in. The Master Emerald shattered into multiple pieces.

"That can't be good..."

"Miss Rouge?"

"Yes, Cream?"

"I'm bored."

"Oh-wait, how'd you get in here?!"

"You left the not-so-secret trapdoor open." There was a faint creeking noise, showing that this was so.

"Miss Rouge, what do you do when you're bored?" The white bat thought for a while.

"I would throw a party for all of my friend and myself. Cream you're a genius!" Rouge quickly began to call every one she knew.

* * *

**Sonic's POV:**

Since I got ideas from everyone else, and their ideas failed miserably and humorously; I'm going to ask someone with experience in schemes like this...

"WHAHAHA! So you've finally defected to my side?"

"NO YOU IDIOT. I want you defect to mine."

"No way."

"I'm not with my so called "friends' anymore. I want you to help me destroy some people we both hate..." I threw out pictures of Solar and Tulip. "We need to destroy them so we can destroy everything else."

"I thought we would-" I palmed him in the solar plexus to get him to shut up. He began to gasp for air.

"Well we're not. All you have to do is to get rid of these two."

"Fine."

**Solar's POV:**

What is Eggman doing this time? Oh yeah, you don't know what happened. Alright, I was running around the world for the 729th time, when I saw a monkey-like robot on top of a building with Tulip tied to a pole. THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN. Look at the disclaimer, SEGA NOT NINTENDO. "How can I do this as quickly as possible..." When I began to pace around, I saw an elevator. Wow.

* * *

**Still Solar's POV**:

UG! The elevator music was E.G.G.M.A.N.! I'd rather _die _then hear that song again! ANYWAY, when I got to the monkey thing, it blew up. I know he can do better than that. When I was about to untie her, my phone vibrated. Rouge texted me "'party 2night' Sweet, a party! Gotta go!"

"What about me?" I already was at my house.

**Tulip's POV:**

My hero. At least the ropes fell off.

* * *

**Sonic's POV:**

"You failed."

"You made me throw something together in 15 minutes."

"Hm."

"I'll have something better by tonight."

"What? Attack of the Killer Kumquat? I'm leaving." Eggman sucks...eggs. No pun intended.

* * *

**3rd Person:**

To some, Club Rouge was a rundown club and bar. To others, it was a Mommy-said-we-shouldn't-go-there kind of place. To others still, it was a sketchy Mommy-said-we-shouldn't-go-there kind of place. But to Sonic, uh Solar, and his friends, it was a place they could go to if they were ridculously bored.

**Tulip's POV:**

When I got there, Solar and Solstice were there to greet me. Solar was, Solar; but Solstice had a weird look in his eye.

"How much?" That explains 2 things: why boys look at me like that, and I shouldn't borrow clothes from Rouge. Now about Solstice...

**Solar's POV:**

He's gonna get it! Heh heh.

"You're too kind." Huh?

**Tulip's POV:**

The only reason why I didn't act like I should've is because I didn't want to get blood on Rouge's dress. Hedgehog blood. Male hedgehog blood.

**Solstice's POV:**

Finally I get to narrate! Anyway, when we got in; everyone else was already there. I instantly went to the bar. Yes, no alcholic beverages were served. Soon enough, Solar came.

"Water please."

"Alright." Rouge winked at him before leaving.

"What was that about?"

"Noth-"

"Shut up, I am searching you're mind as we speak. But there isn't much up there." I closed my eyes and began to massage my temples. Suddenly, I was hit something interesting.

"You kissed Blaze at Christmas?!"

"Amy decorated."

"That's excusable." Then, I came upon something so unexpected, I passed out for a second. "YOU KISSED ROUGE AT HALLOWEEN!!" Everyone turned and stared at us. Solar slammed his hand over my mouth.

"He's just had too much...water...?" I took his hand off my mouth. "Don't say that out loud! I'm ashamed as it is."

"Ooo, does the moral Solar the Hedgehog have a naughty side?"

"...Not really..."

"If you did stuff like that more often, you'd be as lot more like me."

"If you had a life, you'd be a little more like me." That hurt.

"Whatever," I grabbed his glass of water and splashed it on him. He turned a fire hose on me. I got up and left.

**Sonic's POV:**

Soon enough, Eggman came in a giant robot thing. He managed to trap every one in a giant cage but Solar.

"Alright Sonic, now we can destroy the world together!" What the...?! Did I take my plan too far?

**Everyone's (but Solar's) POV:**

YES!!

**Sonic's POV:**

When I looked at the bottom of the cage, I saw a really evil looking hedgehog. He was blue, had bloodshot eyes, red eyeliner like Shadow-

**Shadow's POV:**

I don't wear eyeliner. You always piss me off, that's my eyes are red, you son of a-

**Sonic's POV:**

ANYWAY, he had red highlights, and for some reason, a Darth Vader costume. I dunno, you gotta have the costume. But the main point is, he looked evil, and mean, and emo, and like he hated everyone, and emo, and evil, and like he had no life, and emo, and emo, and emo, and emo, and-

"Sonic, that's your reflection," Silver said. So that hedghog...is me?! So I yelled at Cosmo? I got mad at Amy?!

"That's right Mr. Lovebird."

"You know what Solstice..." Then Solar came and busted me out.

"Get up."

"Huh? Why did you save me?"

"Cuz."

"Cuz why?"

"Cuz."

"Cuz why?"

"BECAUSE."

"BECAUSE-"

**"Because you're my friend, and a good one at that."** So he still thinks I'm his friend? After all I did? Wow, I'm a jerk.

**3rd Person:**

Solar spun in tight ball and began to ricochet repeatedly off the hull of the cockpit. Sonic (after ripping off the outfit) did the same thing and began to grind into the chain, acting like a buzzsaw. Eventually it broke and the cage fell to the ground, shattering in the process. He ran up the mech's arm until he reached Solar. When he did, he jumped off and kicked Solar into the mech. He bounced off the cockpit, causing Eggman to be sent flying out of it. After rebounding, he uncurled and his hands were glowing yellow with a small red orb between them. "Dragon de Sol." A dragon of golden flames hurled itself against the mech, incinerating it. Then the two heroes landed and received great applause. Amy rushed up to Sonic to hug him, but he didn't mind.

Tulip walked up to Solar, who expected the same thing, but got hit on the knuckles by her staff.

"That's for kissing Blaze at Christmas."

"But-" He was cut off by a slap to the face.

"THAT'S FOR KISSING ROUGE YOU JERK!"

"But-"

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

"But-"

"WHY DID YOU?!"

"I'm not gonna even try."

"YOU KNOW WHAT SOLAR? YOU'RE A SON OF A-"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!!" Everyone turned to Shadow. "Solar, what you did was wrong and you should be ashamed."

"Told ya-"

"YOU TOO. Solar may have been, is, a complete idiot. But he's only human-"

"cough Hedgehog cough," Silver coughed. Shadow walked up to him, and kicked him the shin. He hopped in pain.

"ANYWAY, both off you better make up before I decide to do something rash and violent."

"I'm a complete idiot, aren't I?"

"Yes, but your my idiot." Tulip hugged Solar.

"Solar!" Jet rode to the scene. He had his board tucked under his arm. "Race ya!"

"Sure-only if it's okay with-"

"Go." She playfully pushed Solar forward.

"Thanks! Sonic, Arrow you comin'?"

"Alright!"

"I'm gonna win!"

"YOU WISH!" Jet, Sonic, and Solar pulled out Extreme Gear of their own. "GO!" The four of them began to race toward the sunset.

THE END

Shadow: "THE END"? What kind of ending is that?!

Silver: An ending ending.

Me: Well since we're all here, we might as well talk about the story.

Petro: I thing I was portrayed inaccurately. I'm really kind and compassionate and-yeah who am I kidding. I was portrayed pretty darn well.

Flash: I didn't have ANY speaking parts! I'm Solar's parner for pity sake!

Tails: I'm Sonic sidekick and I didn't have any lines.

Flash: Partner trumps sidekick.

Jet: I think I wasn't mentioned enough.

Storm: You heard him! Boss wasn't mentioned enough-

Me: (press button, safe falls on Storm)

Tulip: I think I wasn't in enough author-

Solar: Sections don't count.

K-9: I think Sonic was a complete-

Sonic: Blah, blah, blah-

K-9: (punches Sonic on the nose)

Sonic: OW!

Rouge: I think the Master Emerald shouldn't have broke-

Knuckles: YOU BROKE IT!! (starts saying random swears)

Cream: Will anyone tell me where babies come from?

Everyone:..."Gotta go." "Chaos Control." "Have to chase Sonic." "Double Dimension." "Gotta race Jet." "Gotta race Arrow.""Gotta follow boss.""Gotta yell at Storm." "Gotta steal some random jewel." "Gotta guard the Master Emerald." "Gotta guard the Judge Saphire."... (everyone leaves for some reason)

Cream: Why won't anyone tell me?


End file.
